


On Top of the World

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Carnival, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: A tiny little"feel-good"ficlet:Michael and Alex coming back together and enjoying a date at the Roswell Carnival.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired for my love of fluffy Malex romance. 
> 
>   
_(My graphic mood board - post on [Tumblr](https://cosmiceverafter.tumblr.com/post/187715184356/the-swirling-of-colorful-lights-was-nothing#notes%20rel=))_

The swirling of colorful lights was nothing compared to standing next to Alex Manes. Michael felt like he was 17 again, as they entered the Roswell Carnival that was passing through their small town. He couldn’t deny the fact that he had the butterflies, especially as Alex reached for his hand. Their fingers intertwined, and the warmth of not only Alex’s skin against his but the gesture itself went straight to his heart. This was such a big moment for the two of them. They were trying to start fresh; a new beginning.

Michael felt a sense of peace, as they made their way throughout the carnival, sharing laughs and other stories. They enjoyed getting popcorn, and other delicious fried food. Michael knew he would most likely have to drink acetone later to soothe his stomach.

There were rows of games to play, and he only used his powers on three of them, which was definitely worth something. But he took note every single time Alex smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. Michael’s heart then skipped a beat when Alex shot down each one of the figurines, picked the little alien toy, and handed it to Michael, whispering softly in his ear, “_for my own personal alien.”_

So afterward, Michael felt totally justified when they went on the Ferris wheel, and he paid the man a couple of extra dollars to stop them at the top. The sun was setting, and the stars were starting to sprinkle over the sky. As they rocked back and forth at the very top, Michael looked over at the love of his existence and smiled. This was what happiness truly felt like. Alex then leaned in, and they shared a soft kiss before it slowly grew into something more.

And this, _this_ was what it felt like to be an alien on top of the whole world.


End file.
